Feeling Good
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: After a stressful day, Queen Clarisse loses it and ends the day in a bad mood. And the following day, everyone wonders what kind of mood she will in. Will she still be in a bad mood, or would someone, or something have been able to help? Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: For those of you who have seen the new car advert, with the song that I have included some of the words too below, then yes it was that, that gave me the idea for this story, but only the song and not the car ;) hope you enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me._**

 **xXxXx**

 _It's A New Dawn,_  
 _It's A New Day,_  
 _It's A New Life,_  
 _For Me._  
 _And I'm Feeling Good!_

As the warm summer sun shone down over Genovia, the palace slowly came to life as people arouse from their sleep and begun to get ready to start their day. The cooks prepared the breakfasts, the maids prepared the rooms downstairs, and Charlotte, the Queen's assistant prepared the days paperwork. With all of them wondering what kind of mood the Queen would be in today.

A lot happened yesterday, everything simply went wrong and the Queen had 'lost' it. Everyone at the palace knew that she never just 'loses' it without good cause, so were surprised to find that she was in such a bad mood by the end of the day. She had snapped at several members of staff, including Charlotte and Joseph, her best friend and head of security before retiring to her suite. She even slammed the door in Joseph's face, when he came to check on her to make sure she was okay.

And as Charlotte stood checking to make sure that she had everything ready for when her Queen came down, she suddenly realised that she was actually late. The Queen was never late, and this concerned her, especially after yesterday. So trying to get hold of Joseph on his work phone to find out if he had seen her, she was surprised that it went straight to answer phone. Her heart begun to race as she looked at the phone in her hand, she had saw the door slamming in his face last night and the look in his eyes as he walked away, and now she was worried about the both of them. And wondering if either of them had put in a call down for their breakfasts yet, she left her office and headed of to the kitchens to find out.

 _The Queen's Suite._

Stepping from the shower, she dabbed herself dry before slipping into her silk robe. Placing her towel on the rail, she turned and saw herself in the mirror. It had been a long time since she had smiled this way, which after the stressful day she had yesterday she was surprised, but after the night she had last night she really couldn't help but smile.

Removing the towel from her head, she brushed her hair through and then brushed her teeth. Walking out into her bedroom and over to her suite several moments later, she sat down to the breakfast that she had ordered before getting in the shower. And as she sat reading some of her post and sipping some of her juice she felt the warm breeze hit her, smiling, she looked over at the french doors leading to her balcony. She could hear the birds chirping, something she missed hearing in the morning as usually by this time she was already down in her office. Placing her glass and the letter in her hand back down, she slowly stood to her feet and walked over to the doors, stepping out into the warm summer air.

After having a few moments to herself on the balcony, she headed back inside and into her closet to find something to wear. As she browsed through her cloths, she realised that she was still smiling and with that thought she knew exactly what she wanted to wear today. Pulling out her red cardigan, white camisole vest top and one of her black pencil skirts she stepped back and begun to get ready before slipping into her red suede court shoes, doing her hair and applying her makeup.

And once she was done, she stood in front of her mirror to check and make sure she looked alright. Turning from side to side, she straighted out her cardigan and smiled before walking through to her suite, finishing off her morning tea.

 _Joseph's Suite._

Rubbing his hands over his face, the water pouring down onto him as he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but smile. Shaking his head, he turned of the shower and stepped out onto the black tiled floor. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped forward to the sink and brushed his teeth before shaving his beard stubble and putting a comb through his remaining hair. Dabbing some aftershave on his face, Joseph rinsed his hands of before checking himself in the mirror. Turning his head from side to side, making sure he hadn't missed anything before heading out into his bedroom.

Walking into his closet, he grabbed a pair of his boxers from the drawer and put them on before grabbing a pair and slipping into his normal blank pants. Putting his socks and shoes on, he headed out into the bedroom. He had already had his breakfast, but some of his morning coffee remained, so pouring himself another cup he headed out onto his balcony while sipping it. Placing his hand on the banister, he looked around the area of the palace that he could see before looking up into the sky.

The sun was out, the sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud insight. It was a warm morning and the birds were singing. What better way to start your day. Finishing off his coffee several moments later, he returned to his suite and slipped on his shirt, followed by his gun harness and black leather jacket. Putting his keys, phones and all the other little bits he needs in the pockets where it belongs he wondered what kind of mood the Queen would be in today.

Once he was finished, he checked himself in the mirror and straightened his jacket with a smile.

 _In The Hallway._

Stepping out of his suite door, Joseph checked down one way before turning to check down the other way. And there, coming from her suite was his Queen. Seeing that she was wearing a little bit of red, he smiled and closed his door as a breath caught in his throat.

Turning, Clarisse began making her way down the hallway to go down to her office when she saw Joseph stood by his door watching her. Coming to a stop, she put her hands up together before smiling and continuing down to him.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Joseph smiled as she approached him.

"Good morning, Joseph. Are you heading down?" She asked while motioning towards the stairway.

"I am, are you?" He asked and watched as she nodded while taking a couple steps forward.

"I am, walk with me?" She asked, looking back at him as he took that step forward.

"Of course," He smiled. "You are late down this morning, Your Majesty. Is everything alright?" He asked, looking back at her.

"I could ask the same of you, you are normally up and at work before the sun is up. Is everything alright with you this morning?" She asked, the both of them looking at each other as they made their way slowly towards the stairs.

"I asked first," Joseph teased as she looked back at him in surprise. "But in answer to your question, I overslept this morning and I am hoping that the boss won't fire me." He smiled.

"Well, we would have to see how today goes and he would have to promise not to do it again?" She teased, looking at him as they came to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Well I thank you, and I promise it won't ever happen again." Smiled Joseph. "Now, what about you? Why are you up late?"

"I just woke up a little later that normal today." She answered and looked at him "I had a rather late night, you see?" She smiled and watched as he nodded.

"I see." He smiled and looked down the stairs momentarily before extending his arm out and looking back at his Queen. "After you?" He smiled.

"Together?" She asked, motioning for him to go down with her.

"Of course," He smiled and bowed his head.

The first few steps down were silent ones, that was until one of the maids began hurrying up the stairs. And upon seeing who was heading down towards her she paused and stepped back down one step, her heart beginning to race. Quickly she turned and hurried back down, waiting at the bottom for them to come down first.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Clarisse thanked the maid before her and Joseph watched as she hurried off back up the stairs and out of sight. "Did you see the look on her face?" Clarisse asked, turning her head to the side to look at Joseph while clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Yes, I did actually. She was probably scared that you were going to tell her off again like you did yesterday," He said and watched as she turned to face him.

"Please don't, I still feel really bad about that." Clarisse said with a small shake of her head "I acted so badly towards my staff yesterday, I need to apologize to them today." She said as he nodded just a little.

"Well," He began while looking into her eyes "It was either that or she saw that huge smile on your face and wondered what had put it there." He smiled and watched as she looked away momentarily.

"Oh don't, behave you." She whispered while looking back at him before turning to walk over to her office with that smile remaining on her face as Joseph stood laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down at her desk that afternoon, Clarisse let out a sigh. It had been, yet again, a long busy morning and she was starting to feel tired. The late night she had last night was catching up with her, and all she wanted to do was go back to bed. But with still having loads to do, she decided a small nap on the settee in her office would be better. So standing to her feet, she walked over and positioned the cushions where she wanted them before moving and laying down. Getting comfortable, she began to relax and fell a sleep within minutes.

 _After getting showered and into a pair of her comfortable pyjamas, Clarisse slipped on her robe and made her way into her suite. She opened the french doors to let some air in and poured herself a glass of wine before sitting down on the sofa. Turning on the television she began to flick through the channels, trying to find something to watch while sipping her wine. And after trying to watch several programs for a few moments and deciding that she didn't want to watch them, she turned it off, deciding to turn on some light, relaxing music instead._

 _And after standing out on her balcony for a short while, she returned back to her suite and sat back down, just as there was a knock at her door. Sighing, she placed her glass down on the coffee table and stood up. Opening the door a moment later, she was surprised to find Joseph stood there._

 _"Joseph, I.." She began, suddenly realizing that she was stood in her pyjamas and that her robe was open._

 _Watching her quickly grabbing at her robe, holding it together as she folded her arms. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour," He began while looking back up into her eyes "It's just I was worried about you and wanted to make sure that you were okay?"_

 _Nodding, she stepped back to let him past "Please, come in." She offered and watched as he slowly made his way into her suite. Closing the door, she turned to him and once again folded her arms._

 _Turning to her, he couldn't help but smile. "I wish you would relax, I have seen you in your pyjamas lots of times before."_

 _"I know, and you're right." She nodded and looked back up at him. "I'm glad you are here actually, I needed to talk with you."_

 _"You are? You did?" He said in surprise while looking at her._

 _"About earlier," She began while looking back at him, clasping her hands together as she stood nervously watching him "I wanted to apologize. I was out of order and should never have spoken to you in that way, or slammed the door in your face." She said and studied his face "I know that you were only trying to help, and for that I am sorry and always will be."_

 _"It's okay, I completely understand." He said as she looked away._

 _"I hope that you can forgive me?" She asked, looking back up at him._

 _"There isn't anything to forgive," He smiled and watched as she let her hands go, her arms falling down at her sides as she began to relax._

 _"So we're still friends?" She asked._

 _"Of course," He nodded "Always will be, no matter what." He smiled._

 _"Thank you," She smiled and stepped forward, giving him a quick hug before stepping back. "Can I get you a drink?" She asked, making her way over to pour him a drink._

 _"My usual please." He answered while watching her._

 _"Please take a seat," She said and motioned towards the sofa before pouring him his usual scotch._

 _"Have you relaxed now?" He asked, taking a seat on the sofa as she made her way back over to him._

 _"Yes, I have." She nodded and passed him his drink before moving to sit the other end of the sofa._

 _"Thank you." He said and sipped his drink while watching her look away momentarily. "Now, just to check.." He began as she looked across at him. "I don't have to go and kill anyone, do I?" He asked and watched as she laughed a moment before looking down at the glass in her hand._

 _"No," Shaking her head, she looked back up at him and smiled. "It was something I let get to me, when I shouldn't have. That was all." She said and sipped her drink before resting her arm on the arm rest, still holding the glass in her hand._

 _"I see," He nodded slightly, watching her. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _Looking up at him, she studied his face for a moment before shaking her head "No, it's okay. Thank you though." She smiled._

 _"Anytime, you know that." He smiled and took a sip of his drink._

 _"I do." She smiled. "Thank you." Seeing him smile, she looked down._

After knocking and getting no response, Joseph pushed open the door and was surprised to find Clarisse asleep on the sofa. Stepping in the room, he pushed the door up behind him before making his way over to her. Watching her a moment, and deciding not to disturb her he slipped off her shoes and covered her over with the blanket. She must have been really tired he thought to himself as he made his way back over to the door, glancing back over at her a moment before walking out and letting her get her rest.

Closing the door up, he smiled and made his way back to his own office. He had plenty of paperwork to go through, so he decided to make a start on that. But when he sat down, and realising how comfortable his chair actually was he ended up falling to sleep too.

 _Joseph could not help but smile, he loved it when she tipped her head back and laughed that way. He loved everything about her and had secretly loved her for years, he often wondered what she would do if he was honest and told her, he had thought about telling her now, but as she looked at him, a smile on her face the twinkle in her eye, he decided to wait. They were, after all, having a fun, relaxing evening and with not knowing how she would take that news, he decided to wait as he didn't want to ruin it if it was something she didn't want to hear._

 _They were both a bit tipsy after enjoying several drinks together, and he was glad that she was able to enjoy herself after the day that she had, had but how she had become sitting on the floor at some point through the night, he didn't know. And upon checking the time and finding that it was nearly 1am, he leant forward with a sigh and placed his glass down on the coffee table._

 _"I don't mean to be a party pooper but I think it's time to call this perfect evening a night, we both have to be up early and it's nearly 1am now." He began while standing to his feet as Clarisse checked the time._

 _"Oh my goodness, is that really the time?" She gasped and looked up at him._

 _"It is," He nodded and watched as she finished off the last bit of her drink and placed her glass down on the coffee table before standing to her feet. And for the god only knows what time that night, he noticed her wincing in pain again. "What's the matter?" He asked and watched as she looked at him, her brow raised. "I have noticed you wince in pain several times tonight, so tell me what's wrong?" He asked._

 _"Oh," She began and looked down momentarily before looking back up at him "It's my shoulder again, remember I hurt it several years ago?" She said and watched as he stepped closer, sitting on the edge of the sofa beside her "It's been playing up again."_

 _"Since when?" He said, beginning to massage her shoulder._

 _"Only the last few days, it's just sometimes it hurts more than other times." She said, and turned her head to the side "Wait, would this be better?" She asked and undone several buttons on her pyjama top before pushing that and her robe over her shoulder, showing him her bare skin._

 _"Much," He said softly and slowly began massaging her once again as she tipped her head forward. As he massaged her, he noticed that there was no strap marks on her shoulder. So his suspicions was correct, she wasn't wearing a bra tonight which didn't help the situation. His feelings towards her growing as he continued to massage her bare shoulder, he wanted so much to hold her close, he wanted to kiss her, taste her skin and suddenly he found himself doing just that. If she hadn't of gasped, he wouldn't have realised what he was doing. But sitting back, his heart thumping hard in his chest, so hard he thought it would burst as he feared what she might do._

Stretching her arms out above her head, Clarisse slowly opened her eyes. Turning onto her side, she looked over at the window in her office for a moment before pushing the blanket from her and sat up. Placing her feet down on the floor, she suddenly realised that she wasn't wearing her shoes and that there was a blanket covering her. Looking at it gathered beside her, she saw it was the one from the back of the sofa and looking down at the shoes and how they were placed she realised that it must have been only one person to have done that. Slipping her shoes back on, she stood to her feet and made her way out of her office and towards the kitchen, to get some tea.

Returning to her office a short time later, she sat and made a start on the stack of paperwork. However, as she tried to focus she found her mind wondered off with her. Crossing her legs and biting her lip, she tried her best to continue.

 _Hearing movement behind her, she slowly turned to see Joseph stood with his arms up._

 _"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too." He exclaimed. "It's just," He began and covered his face with both his hands._

 _"It's just what?" She asked, leaving her robe and pyjama shirt over her shoulder as she watched him lower his hands and look over at her._

 _"I love you Clarisse, I have done for years and seeing you this way.. I didn't mean to kiss you, I just got caught up in the moment and I'm so sorry." He exclaimed as he began pacing the room, panic ripping through his body. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Standing to her feet, she slowly made her way over to him stood in his panicked state. Coming to stand in front of him, she watched as he lowered his hands and looked into her eyes. Stepping closer, she put her hands up, cupping his face as she reached up, glancing at his mouth before pressing her lips to his. Letting it linger a moment, before she pulled her head back, still cupping his face as they looked into each others eyes momentarily before she reached up once again, kissing him while lowering her hands and stepped back._

 _Putting his hand up to his mouth, he watched as she slowly turned her back to him. Seeing her shoulder was still bare, and not knowing what came over him, he stepped forward and placed his hands on her sides while kissing the top of her shoulder. Hearing a soft moan escape her lips as she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. The rest all happened in a spilt second as he grabbed her waist, turning her to face him as they stumbled and fell onto the sofa together, both of them laughing as they began removing items of clothing between kisses._

After being disturbed by Shades, who had walked in on him napping, Joseph thought it was time to get on with what he needed to do. But after a few moments, his mind began to wonder. He tried his best not to, but the thoughts of that morning would not leave him alone.

 _Putting his arm up over his head, placing it down on the pillow under his head he couldn't help but smile. Feeling movement beside him, he turned his head to find the most beautiful woman in the world smiling back at him. Reaching his other arm out above her head, he smiled and watched as she raised her head, snuggling up to him as he tucked it under her head._

 _"Do you realise that I need to be down in my office in exactly one hour from now?" She asked, wrapping her arm around his torso._

 _"I know," He nodded and moved his other arm, placing his hand on her arm wrapped around him. "You don't have any meetings this morning, do you?" He asked._

 _"No," She answered and raised her head, looking up at his face "Why?" She asked._

 _"Well because it doesn't hurt to have a lay in, you have no meetings to get up for so why not." He smiled._

 _"Good point," She smiled and rested her head back down on his chest as the silence fell between them. "Joseph?" She whispered after a few moments._

 _"Yes?" He answered and watched as she sat up beside him, holding the sheets close to her chest._

 _"Do you have any regrets?" She asked, studying his face as he slowly sat up._

 _"No, I meant what I said last night." He said softly while reaching his hand out, brushing a bit of her hair back behind her ear. "Why? Do you regret what happened?"_

 _"No, I don't and I never will." She smiled and lent forward, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, she found herself on her back and laughing as he nuzzled her neck._

Later that evening, after getting showered and changed Clarisse poured herself a glass of wine and wondered what Joseph was up to, but knowing he was probably busy she grabbed a good book and made her way across the suite towards her balcony doors. Only when she heard someone knocking on her suite door she stopped and turned to make her way back over, placing her glass and book down as she passed the table.

Opening the door, she couldn't hide the smile when she saw Joseph stood, smiling at her. "I thought you would have been busy this evening." She said, sliding her hand up the door a little.

"Oh I am busy, I am very busy." He whispered while stepping closer "So busy infact I have told the staff not to interrupt me for the rest of the evening." He smiled cheekily at her and reached his arms out, wrapping them around her waist and lifting her off the floor as she pushed the door, slamming it closed.

Feeling her arms wrap around his neck as he carried her over to the bedroom door, he buried his face and nuzzled her neck, making her laugh as he kicked the door closed.

God that laugh, it drove him wild!

 **The End.**


End file.
